Of Crowns and Sand and Fruitless Searching
by StarSpray
Summary: Elrond and Elros, out searching for Maglor, make camp on the beach.


_Written for the 2019 Back to Middle-earth Month Bingo, for the prompts "Suvivor" for the Elements of Elrond Card, "Making Choices" for the Second Age card, and "Meanwhile the wild geese, high in the clean blue air, are heading home again" for the Late Great Mary Oliver card._

_Written also for the SWG's Love Actually challenge, for the prompt: "For Maglor took pity upon Elros and Elrond, and he cherished them, and love grew after between them, as little might be thought; but Maglor's heart was sick and weary with the burden of the dreadful oath." ~ Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath_

* * *

"What will you do now?" This was that question that hovered on everyone's lips, that made its way into nearly every conversation, as the lands changed around them and the armies of Valinor returned home, and Eönwë went among the Edain to prepare them to make their own kingdom on a star-shaped island far away. Before everyone lay the choice: to sail away to a faraway land, or to remain in Middle-earth to build something new.

The number of people who assumed Elrond was of course going to sail West was surprising; it made Elros laugh. "I suppose they think that's why you chose the Eldar," he said. At the moment Elros looked precisely the opposite of a great king, lounging on a sand dune by their small fire, his legs dangling over Elrond's and getting in the way as Elrond tried to cook their dinner.

"I'm sure I'll go eventually," Elrond said. "But not for—will you move your _horrid_ feet—not for a very long time."

Elros did not move his feet. "You'd stay here until the world's end if it meant avoiding getting on a boat," he said. "How embarrassing, that the Blessed Mariner's son gets seasick!"

Throw up once on a ship and be teased forever. Elrond rolled his eyes. "Are you the one that's been spreading that rumor? Círdan was talking at me about cures for an hour yesterday."

"It wasn't me," said Elros, once he was done laughing. By that time Elrond had shoved his feet off and moved to the other side of the fire, and by the time he got the fish off of the coals they were only a little burned. "_I_ know that you were only sick because you were bleeding profusely and going into shock. But you know how stories spread. If you want to set everyone right you should actually go out sailing."

"I haven't had time," said Elrond. There had been so much to do, between helping the Edain prepare to leave and helping Gil-galad and Círdan and others make plans for new cities—and slipping away to hunt for Maglor and Maedhros in the hills in between it all, as they were doing now, stopping to make camp on a desolate stretch of land that was an odd mixture of sandy beaches and jagged rocks. The day before Elrond was sure he had heard echoes of a voice lamenting somewhere in the distance, but on this day they had searched for many hours and found nothing.

"Well," said Elros, "I'm a king now—"

"Are you really? I had no idea, Elros, you should have mentioned it—" Elrond ducked, laughing, beneath the handful of sand tossed his way.

"_As I was saying_, I can steal you away from whatever it is Gil-galad as you doing, and no one can argue because, as I said, I am a king and you are my brother. What's the point of a crown if I can't take advantage of it once in a while?"

"You don't have a crown yet," said Elrond.

"Only because everyone keeps arguing over who gets to make it. You know, I think I'm just going to take a leftover helm from the war and knock a few parts off myself and call it done. And after a few generations it will be a revered and treasured heirloom and no one will remember that it started its existence covered in mud and orc blood."

"Or they will remember, and it will be important and symbolic, instead of you just growing impatient."

"Even better! But you'll know, and when stories about it come back to you here you can laugh about it, our own joke. You know, I think that's just what I'll do. I even have a helmet in my quarters somewhere." Elros stretched out in the sand and sighed, tucking his arms behind his head and gazing up at the sky. It was growing late; the sun was sinking lazily toward the western horizon. "But my ship is nearly done," he added after a while. "I want you to join me on its maiden voyage, anyway. Just up the coast and back."

"Of course I will come," said Elrond.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the water and the fire, and enjoying each other's company. "Look," said Elros suddenly. He pointed to the sky, just as the raucous calls of wild geese broke the silence of the afternoon. Elrond tipped his head back to watch them pass overhead, flying in a perfect V. By the time they had passed out of sight, Gil-Estel had come into view, rising up out of the West.

"Do you think he can see us, from up there?" Elrond asked.

"Yes," said Elros. "I asked Eönwë. I'm sure he heartily disapproves of our current activity."

"I'm not sure it matters much," Elrond said. "I don't think we'll find them." He tossed a few more sticks onto the fire, stoking the embers up into flames again.

Elros sighed. "No, I don't think so either." He sat up and pulled his harp from its case. "Let's have some music. Perhaps if we play badly enough Maglor will appear to correct us."

They played for hours into the night, both poorly and well, both somber songs and joyful ones meant for dancing. But for an audience they had only each other, and the stars.


End file.
